Christmas Happenings:Famous Five
by BOOKWORM2722002
Summary: Famous Five,What will happen on Christmas Holiday ? Who ruined and destroyed all our plans? Why? Where ? and How? From the Author:Can you please give me feedback as reviews?
1. Chapter 1 Off For Christmas Holidays

''Anne, there is a letter here for you '' shouted matron while trying to find the 10 year old girl ''I think it is from your parents'' matron handed the letter to Anne and disappeared in the crowd, it was an assembly and the letter was marked as urgent. Anne carefully opened the envelope and found a letter, she and George her cousin who always wanted to be a boy, her real name is Georgina but she would never answer if anyone called her that, opened it anxiously for they thought they would have to spend their Christmas vacation at school instead of enjoying all the meals, pantomimes, circuses and other Christmas enjoyments over at Anne's house with Dick and Julian Anne's older brothers. Dick is an 11 year old same as George an d Julian a 12 year old. Anxiously they read the letter' 'Mom is sick and Father can't handle us all so we will have to spend our Christmas holiday at school all alone separate from the boys ''cried Anne ''How awful, I was looking forward to all this Christmas fun at your place' 'complained George who was an only child with a father who is a scientist with a hot temper and a lovely mother, they live at Kirrin Cottage.

Meanwhile Julian and Dick were reading the same letter horrified at the news. 'Let's find a new plan" muttered Dick, "Dick, how about we all go over to Kirrin Cottage we will have a lovely time with George and Anne with Uncle Frank and Aunt Fanny, we can even visit Kirrin Island where all our adventures began' 'said Julian imagining all the adventures they had.' It will be smashing' said Dick using a word that was very popular at his school. Julian wrote a letter both to Aunt Fanny George's mother and to his parents asking if they can spend the holiday at Kirrin cottage. A week passed of school and here came the holidays, everyone is looking forward with high spirits, Julian, Dick Anne and George all received a reply letter they were to spend their holidays over at Kirrin Cottage but the bad news is they were to have a tutor because Dick and Julian were sick with measles half the term and its George's first time at school and she is not expecting good results however Anne did the best of all.

With all the going-ons and the hassle of last day of term, trunks, bags, lacrosse sticks were all over the e place with shouts of goodbye Jean, Goodbye everybody, George, Anne and Timothy George's beloved most loyal dog managed to get on the train for Kirrin Cottage. Unfortunately Dick and Julian were due back the next day so the girls had to spend a whole day without them. Anne and George chatted the whole way over their adventures and about their lovely Kirrin Island.

At noon Anne and George's train arrived at Kirrin, George's mother Aunt Fanny was as usual waiting for them in the pony cart. The train guy collected their trunks and put them into the cart. Timothy enjoyed all of this while wagging his tail vigorously for he also received a treat from Aunt Fanny. George, Anne and Aunt Fanny chatted the whole way till they reached their beloved Kirrin. Timothy ran around the house sniffing everything, George suddenly heard a familiar voice shouting at Timothy ,yes of course how can she forget its Uncle Frank her father scolding Timothy for running around the house, he is very hot tempered and such an absent minded professor. Anne suddenly flung herself onto Uncle Frank even though she is afraid of him sometimes. Secretly Uncle Frank wished George would just be like polite little Anne she has a quiet character that is perfect for a hot tempered scientist like Uncle Frank. Meanwhile Aunt Fanny and Joan the plump merry-faced housekeeper dragged everyone to a luxurious supper with cakes, buns, honey, lemonade and orangeade. The girls and Timothy were exhausted, all of them washed, changed and slept soundly, nothing would wake them up.

Early in the morning Anne and George woke up to take a look at the beautiful sunshine at Kirrin, it was such a beautiful sight. Anne and George were waiting for noon to come so they can go and meet the boys at the train station. Meanwhile Julian and Dick were finding their way out of the crowd of boys running around trying to escape as soon as possible from school and start their holiday plans. The boys were soon on the train heading to Kirrin chattering all about Kirrin Island. The girls were waiting with the pony cart, Timothy was wagging his tail and was in high spirits for he knew they were waiting for Julian and Dick whom he loved and admired." Anne look there are the boys look they are waving at us" shouted George. Anne waved back vigorously she nearly hit George in the head. Julian and Dick found their trunks and raced to the girls they hugged Anne and were in deep conversations with her when they suddenly realized that George is not with them "She was next to me, Oh she must have felt out" cried Anne. Julian and Dick went to the pony cart and found George they gave her a friendly punch and apologized for leaving her out, Timothy then licked the boys' faces. The happy five headed to Kirrin Cottage sure that a luxurious supper was waiting for them. After supper everyone washed, changed and slept soundly. What excitement is waiting for them tomorrow, nobody knows.


	2. Chapter 2 Plans Are Made

Timothy was the first of the five to wake up, he started barking to wake up the others, George woke up, gave Timothy his breakfast, woke the others and all of them went to breakfast. They sat down with Aunt Fanny and Joan, they suddenly heard the slamming of a door, and of course its Uncle Frank he looked very disturbed. Everyone started eating breakfast ''Father what are you doing'' exclaimed George, Uncle Frank was dipping an egg into jam without even knowing. ''EWW'' screamed Dick, ''Oh Father you're an absent minded professor'' said George. Timothy was running around when accidently Uncle Frank treaded on him "How many times did I tell you this dog should not be in the house when I am here" scolded Uncle Frank and slammed the door of his warm study. A scowl was on George's face and poor Timothy growled softly Anne comforted George and Julian played with Timothy. Aunt Fanny suggested having a family meeting at noon to discuss the happenings of this holiday. The five packed sandwiches and went for a picnic, near the beach'' Hey isn't it awful that we have to have a tutor and we will have to spend lots of time studying and lucky Anne will not join us'' said George'' I will take Timothy out with for walks' 'said Anne munching on her sandwich.'' Of course not Timothy will take lessons with me and if this tutor does not like him I won't attend his lessons'' said George while hugging her mongrel.'' Are you crazy George?'' asked everybody.

Noon came and everyone sat around the table patiently waiting for Uncle Frank to arrive.'' Your parents and I decided to find a tutor for you, this is because Julian and Dick missed lots due to measles and because George is expecting a bad report but Anne received a wonderful report, it looks like she is awesome in science'' said Uncle Frank.'' Oh I love science with all those tubes and bubbling, it is just like cooking'' interrupted little Anne. Everyone hid their laughs and muffled them for they knew it would hurt Anne's feelings.'' I've put an ad in the newspaper and three have answered I will go and interview them tonight'' added Uncle Frank.'' Now for the good news, since Kirrin neighborhood doesn't celebrate Christmas thoroughly I've decided that you five can organize a Christmas entertainment all by yourself with minimum help from your tutor, you can invite whoever you like'' said Aunt Fanny ,excitement arose in the air ,the five already made plans in their heads.'' That would be magnificent'' cried Anne. Immediately the five hugged Aunt Fanny for her magnificent idea then they went to Anne and George's room, they sat there and discussed what their Christmas entertainment they are going to create.

"Girls, and boys I have news for you, I just finished interviewing I've chosen a tutor named Mr. Franklin" shouted Uncle Frank "he will arrive tomorrow morning you have to meet him at the train station" added Uncle Frank. "How does he look like" said George "Well he looks smart and young" said Uncle Frank while getting into his study. "I don't think Uncle Frank chose the right type of tutor we would enjoy our studies with"said Dick "He would rather be old with a shaggy moustache, with white hair very smart and the type of man Uncle Frank would like as a friend"said Julian. "Oh whatever!" Let's just go to bed and then see what he is like tomorrow " said Anne letting out an enormous yawn.

The next day everyone woke up early in the morning longing to meet their tutor Mr. Franklin, quickly they dressed ate or actually stuffed food in their mouths for they were already late, took the pony cart and set to welcome their tutor at the train station. The five made a board saying "Mr. Franklin" and held it up. A merry-faced, young man approached towards the five they all liked him at once even Timothy licked his face, after all Uncle Frank chose the right tutor. "Yes dears I am Mr. Franklin, Hang on I thought you were 2 boys and 2 girls" said Mr. Franklin, George always liked people who think she is a boy "Oh yes we are but Georgina likes to be called George and always wanted to be a boy may you please call her that "said Julian the most mature of all. "Oh yes of course George God you do look like a boy" this seemed to George a compliment. Immediately Mr. Franklin gave Timothy a biscuit that he liked .The little party went back home on the pony cart chatting with Mr. Franklin about the Christmas entertainment they were to create they all agreed on a pantomime and even jotted down a few ideas. Everyone seemed pleased with the happenings of their Christmas holiday so far. What will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3 Night Happenings

The party arrived at Kirrin Cottage , Mr. Franklin was introduced to everyone , they had a delicious lunch and jokes were delivered and the day went five and organized a timetable for the lessons they were to take they would start from tomorrow morning .

The girls went to their bedroom that's separate from the boys' "Anne , I think our tutor is awesome ,Did you see how he liked Timothy he even gave him a treat" asked George "He is just a perfect tutor for us we will see his educational side tomorrow " said were all exhausted even that Aunt Fanny didn't dare wake them up."Let's get moving we have a lesson" said Dick half lesson went by smoothly even Timothy was allowed to attend the lesson and was given treats through the the lesson finished they began planning the pantomime, Mr. Franklin searched for examples of written pantomimes and Julian tried to find the major idea with the all agreed on a play and one of them to train and become a classic conjuror, the play was to be about one of their adventures , the props were to be made and the scenery , the costumes to be was assigned to write and choose the adventure they were to perform, Anne the scenery for she is talented in drawing and painting Dick for the conjuring and the act, will help in the writing and perfoming and Aunt Fanny and Joan will Frank will also perform.

The five were enjoying their lessons a great deal, Uncle Frank as always hot tempered but he will perform Aunt Fanny and Joan are making delicious meals for the cast. Christmas is becoming nearer and nearer and the play is nearer and nearer. The five were very excited and eager on Christmas Eve for the very next day their pantomime was to be on , it was extremely hard to sleep but they soon fell asleep and happily dreamt of their pantomime till Timothy cocked his ear and growled softly then he jumped George woke up "Hold on boy I am coming" she whispered Timothy lead the way out of Kirrin Cottage George heard a noise it was like pulling or pushing something a shiver went through her spine but she was bold enough to jump on that figure , she was a strong girl they struggled for 1 minute till Timothy joined in and helped his little mistress who he loved , Timothy bit through him but the figure disappeared into thin air. There was a lot of excitement in the air George was exhausted when she suddenly felt something pulling her and then she fell into a hole of some sort she was petrified at that moment and then with a bump she fell at the bottom of the hole when she came back to her senses she looked up and saw steps and then saw on her right 3 different ways she wondered and wondered creepy thoughts came into her mind. Will she be trapped her forever? What about the pantomime? Will the others find her? Who was that figure? A lot of thoughts and questions that she could never answer crept into her mind…..


	4. Chapter 4 Strange Going-Ons

_**NOTE from the author : Thanks for the reviews especially ANNON Please take your time and write reviews ;)**_

Timothy was on the mysterious figure biting him everywhere for he would never let anyone seize his mistress from him like this, the figure ran for his life and Timothy barked vigorously that Kirrin Cottage woke up and ran to see what was happening Timothy started sniffing to find his little mistress anyone could read the terrified expression on his face he is very loyal and loved and adored he was barking at Julian and tugging at his pants like he was saying something Dick and Julian were looking for anything to help them to find any clue to where George is ,they found footsteps that evidently didn't belong to George and then found some of the sweets she had before she fell, near a tunnel, Julian examined everything thoroughly and said that he and Dick were to explore on their own ,fortunately Dick had his new torch on him so in they went in to the tunnel ready to rescue their cousin. They slid quickly into the tunnel and with a bump and a few bruises they landed, Dick explored with his torch he discovered three different ways to his right and a few rocks with some of George's sweets, he even found a rope coiled up behind the rocks, but no George was found. Julian and Dick waited for a while no George showed up "I suggest to go through the path on the right and use that rope over there''said Julian as he pointed at the rope "I agree"said Dick "Dick, What on Earth is that noise it sound like a monster who is hungry or no I think it sounds like a dragon hungry" whispered Julian petrified "I think its coming from that path"suggested Dick whose nature is brave. "If you don't put an end to that stupid pantomime of yours I will…" "Who was that" said Julian as a familiar face appeared ofcourse its George , she was laughing so much that she deafened Julian and Dick . Dick and Julian longed for explanation for they suddenly found George pushing them up the iron bars to go out of the dark hole as they went up George kept on laughing continuously she nearly drove them crazy, at last they reached the top and found them selves on a stage with a crowd staring at them and some laughing… Julian and Dick longed for an explanation as they saw Uncle Frank, and Aunt Fanny acting on the stage , suddenly George pinched them both for she had to get them back to their senses…..


End file.
